Connecting power and signals to avionics or other equipment modules in some commercial and military aircraft has traditionally involved dedicated cable harnesses for each module, adding weight to the aircraft and complexity to the avionics and electrical systems. In addition, this configuration makes adding new equipment modules to an existing aircraft expensive and time consuming. Other aircraft designs have incorporated equipment racks having discrete backplane connectors for power and signals that allow equipment modules to be added and removed more easily. However, these rack systems often have only a predetermined number of installation locations, limiting the number and configuration of equipment modules that may be installed.
More recently, signal wiring is sometimes consolidated into single fiber-optic connections or implemented via wireless infrared connections. The power connections for equipment modules, however, continue to be limited to discrete backplane connections or exposed metal busbars. While exposed metal busbar systems may provide the flexibility of adding any number of equipment modules at any location, they also present a safety hazard, in that the busbar may be accidentally contacted by a person installing modules or otherwise working in the avionics bay. Some metal busbars have rigid covers to protect against accidental contact with the busbar, but these covers may restrict connections to the bus to a limited number of discrete positions or may require the covers to be reconfigured each time a new equipment module is installed.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.